War of Gangs
by Siren's Call To The Dead
Summary: Two members of a secret agency are in love. Fine, right? What happens when their past comes back? Will the relationship stay strong? Stereotypically, yes. But what happens when you add a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old story that was polished up by my Best Fanfiction ad Real Life Friend. I loveher love her, she's like a sister to me. So thanks. And, uh, well, it is not the best story I had, but who will judge?**

* * *

><p>I didn't even tense up when I saw the lasers glow a bright red. Probably the only thing keeping me from my prize.<p>

I expertly went through the lasers without a single flaw. But I stopped midway; one foot on one side of the laser and one on the other. I was bent down, my long hair centimeters away from touching it.

I slowly push the button answering the call that I just received. A smooth, and angered voice rang through the small device. "Where the heck are you?" I continued my previous task," I was about to get the object that seems to be the holder of other people's affection. How about you?"

"Don't get smart with me, little girl."

"Last time I checked I was taller than you, midget."

You could tell he was having a hard time not to yell," just get the object and get out."

"Who am I to complain, your majesty?" I hung up and I looked at the object I had got to during that conversation, and grabbed it. I put the queer object into my bag and left. I walked out casually feeling good with myself. I was almost at the exit when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hello, miss. Why is such a lovely young lady leaving this early without a date? Or a ring on that finger?"

I put on my best smile," I am feeling a bit tired. My boyfriend didn't have time."

"Oh. Do you think he will mind if I keep you for a little while longer? Just for one dance?"

I didn't get a chance to answer because of a voice that I have come to love, growled."Yes. He would." I shuddered, he knows what his growling does to me! I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me out the door.

Once out he lead me to his bike and into a rough, possessive, demanding, and searing kiss. "Mine." After all these years he still makes me weak in the knees.

I leaned on him for support,"Yours. All yours." It was barely audible. He nodded once and gave me his helmet. I put it on and hopped on behind him. Holding on tight. I knew I didn't have to, he would never let me fall, but it gives me an excuse to tease him. He growled and sped off. Well let's just say we had fun that night.

My name is Piper McLean and my boyfriend is the one and only, Ares. A.K.A., God of War, the former, vulgar and toughest gangster ever to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes. Getting longer soon, double yeah. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an old story that was polished up by my Best Fanfiction ad Real Life Friend. I loveher love her, she's like a sister to me. So thanks. And, uh, well, it is not the best story I had, but who will judge?**

* * *

><p>I woke up the morning with a wonderful soreness, well, everywhere! I was feeling rejuvenated!<p>

I turned and Ares was staring at me with a smile only I get to see. It held so much love and passion I nearly cried. He gave a me a quick kiss. I'll hate to see it leave when I have have to tell him the news...

"Hon?" I asked fearfully.

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion,"yes, babe?"

I took a deep breath,"I'm-" I got interrupted by his phone going off.

He answered with a grunt," what?" Silence. "We'll be there."

We got dressed and he drove us to the agency we both joined. He immediately put his arms around my waist possessively and put on his permanent scowl. Together we walked to the General of the Army's office.

" General Sir Zeus. Hello. I have the chip."

He nodded."Good. Good. Give it to me, Major General McLean." I tossed it to him.

"General Sir Zeus, may I ask what's on the chip?" I asked in the kindest, sweetest, politest, and most persuasive voice I had. He sighed and put it in his computer. A diagram for some type of...thing. I didn't get a chance to see what it was because the computer got scratchy. Then shut off. A virus was planted on the chip. Weird...

* * *

><p>After talking a bit with our superior for a while discussing the whole virus thing; Ares took me to a lovely restaurant.<p>

We talked and laughed. We were currently walking in the park with our hands interlocked. Out of the blue Ares began a speech,"Piper. These past years-2 years, 5 months, and six days- have been the best of my existence. You have made me laugh, smile, and forget that I was... a monster in the past. You taught me and eventually loved me. You have been there for me when I slipped up and cared for me no matter what. Will you make me the most happiest man in the world, and marry me?" He got on one knee while holding up a box.

That so wasn't like my Ares. I was just so shocked by this. So I sat there near tears and gaping. He looked worried. My voice wasn't cooperating with me, so I nodded. "Yes! A million times a million, YES!"

His face broke into a huge grin, I thought his face was gonna split in half. He slid the ring on my finger and spun me around. I didn't really see the ring. I was only focusing on the man I love, that was currently making me laugh.

"I love you. So much." He said kissing me passionately.

I returned it. "I love you too, ma vie, mon avenir." He smiled softly. We heard applause and we were snapped out of our bubble. He chuckled as I hid my beet red face in his button up shirt. He pulled me so we can finish our walk.

He questioned me a bit later," what was it that you were gonna tell me? Before the call? This morning." I sighed. I was hoping he'd forget.

"Well, you see. Um...I'mcarryingyourchild."

I said it so fast that he couldn't understand me,"come again?"

I took a deep breath," I'm pregnant. With your child." He stood there for a while. In shock. Huh. Funny. Now the roles are reversed.

"Listen, I love you so much. Please don't be mad-" I was surrounded by his arms and kissed in a long and deep kiss. His previous grin was nothing compared to this one.

"You really are making me the happiest man in the world! No one can compare to what I feel now!"

I smiled, tears falling. I kissed him with saucy love as I could muster which he responded to immediately. We pulled apart and he walked us to my red Dodge Dart 2, with black stripes. His hand resting on my stomach. That night we spend our night in each others arms. Talking about our baby and our future. I happen to have a new favorite word. Our.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning, I felt a hand on my stomach. And one around my waist. I smiled rememberimg that I told him. A sparkle of light got my attention.<p>

The band was simple. Just silver. But here is where it got interesting. On the middle of it was a big ruby and tiny diamonds. I smiled. Only he would do something like that. But I love it none the less.

I felt tiny kisses on my neck. Letting me know that my fiance is awake. "Do you like it?" Was mumbled into my neck.

"I love it. Thank you."

He chuckled,"the least I could do. You are providing me our child."

I blushed and hid my face in his chest. He chuckled once more. I, maturely mind you, stuck out my tongue. He smirked.

"Really want to stay here all day, but we have a job to do. Then we have to tell certain people." I muttered. He groaned, then pretended to feign sleep.

I laughed at his childish behavior. I kissed him once on the cheek and got up. Well, tried to get up. Arms shot up and wrapped around my waist pulling me to him. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now I'm ready to start the day. Forget breakfast." He muttered. I laughed. After I showered and got dressed in a robe, I went downstairs to cook to big for me. A coffee and some bacon. For Ares, coffee, bacon, sausage, toast, and eggs. Just as I was dishing it out arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to a toned body.

I smiled. His hands seemed to rest on my stomach. He already has grown attached to the babe growing inside me. He rested his chin on my shoulder. All the while, rubbing my stomach.I turned my head and stared at him. Getting lost in his blood red eyes. I gave him a peck on the lips once. Twice. Thrice. It soon ended up with me turned around and my hands around his neck. Pulling him close to me.

He didn't object. His hands slid down to my hips. He slightly growled when I pulled his hair. I pulled away and rested my head in his neck. "I love you", I muttered in his neck.

"Love you too. Now, I think there was a plate of food waiting for me." He grinned. I laughed and handed him his plate.

After breakfast we went to our agency. We gathered our team into our usual room. They started to chit-chat. After a while I yelled," quiet!" Dead silence. Good. They haven't forgotten that I hate repeating myself. "Ok. First order, I bet you're wondering why we haven't been in much." A hand raised. "No. Ares and I have not been having 'private time'. So don't even suggest it, Jackson." Snickers were heard around the room.

"Ok. I have good news. Business news. And bad news. Which do you want first?"

They thought for a second. "Business." They muttered together. I told them everything they needed to know about the mission. They nodded taking it very seriously.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would someone put a virus on a chip, if they didn't know you were coming?" Chase ventured. She was our thinker.

"Good news?" They questioned.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Dead silence. Staring at me. Then Ares. Before I could comprehend something else; the girls squealed and congratulated. The boys took it on a whole new level. They were holding back one boy. Grace.

"You impregnated my mom!" See, Grace and I have a mother/son relationship. I found him when he was about 11. He had an abusive father and his mom was a drunk.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**I was walking past an alley when I heard crying. I stopped immediately and went down the hall. On the floor was a little boy. I walked slowly towards him.**_

_**He must have heard me, because he sat up and begged,"please don't hurt me. Please. I'll do anything." **_

_**My heart broke from hearing this. I put my hands up in surrender,"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just heard you crying. I want to help you." I sat beside him on the ground and pulled him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and sat on my lap. Crying into my shirt.**_

_**I comforted him the best way I knew how. I sung to him. He quieted down. I rubbed my hand in his blonde locks. You can tell he wasn't use to friendly touches, he flinched when I started at first. After a while he went to sleep. I put him in my car and drove him to my apartment. I placed him on my couch and made sure he was comfy. Just to be site I gave him an extra comforter and two pillows. I gave him a kiss on the forehead.**_

_**I don't know why I did that. I just felt connected to him. In case he woke up, I fixed him a huge plate of food and some orange juice and water. Then with one final look at him, I went to bed.**_

_**When I woke up in the morning the plate of food was devoured. The water and orange juice drunken to the last drop. I frowned. No sign of the kid. I quietly washed the dishes and went back to collect the neatly folded covers.**_

_**I continued my day. I knew I should've been focusing on the agency, but my thoughts were on this mystery kid. I took my usual root home. But I saw the kid again. He was being chased by a group of kids. No wait. Men. I know that group. The Demons of Fear.**_

_**I stared at the leader. He was hot. Black hair cut into a buzz cut. Muscles everywhere they should be. He was basically the definition of a man. The man, I now remember as Ares, eventually got the group to leave the boy alone.**_

_**I took that chance to go over to the boy. He was badly beaten. I immediately took him to my house. After I treated his wounds, I laid him so his head was resting on my lap.**_

_**He woke with a start. When he saw me he cried. I hugged him close to me. He eventually calmed down. "Ok. You feel better?" He nodded. "My name Piper. What's yours?" The voice I used surprised me. It almost sounded...motherly. **_

_**"People call me stupid. So you can too."**_

_**"I will do no such thing. Tell me your real name." I scolded. **_

_**He nodded," Jason Grace, ma'am."**_

_**"That's a good name. I love it. Tell me about yourself." **_

_**"I am raised by a drunk mother and abusive father. They don't treat me like a slave. I really don't know what to do. If I call child support, I won't have nowhere to go. I don't want a foster home."**_

_**I frowned. I was tempted to go over there and teach his parents a thing or two, but Jason begged me not to. He truly is a keeper.**_

Ever since that day we have been inseparable. One day we were having so much fun, that he slipped and called me mom. I cried that night. So happy he did.

He hadn't came to my apartment and I got so worried. I went to his house. I saw him getting abused by his father and his mother just encouraging the pig.

I don't know what came over me, but I attacked both of them. They ended up in the hospital. A couple of weeks later I had full custody.

I call him Grace, so no one can get us mixed up. He took what I do for a living well enough. He even asked to join. I was so proud. Back to the point. I asked the guys to bring my son to my office. Ares and I had a mental conversation. He nodded. I went in after him. He was practically fuming. Pacing back and forth. It would've been hysterical.

"Jase? Why? Why are you acting like this?" I whispered. For the first time in my life, I was scared of my son.

"Why? I don't want to share my mom! I had you to myself for 7 years! Now you expect me to share you with him and the baby growing inside you? I barely got by with you with him. I had you first! I was your baby. Now I'm being replaced! I might as well stayed with my other family. If you could call it that."

So that's what that was about. Tears were pulling out of his eyes. Probably the same with me. I grabbed his face and forced him to look down at me. He has already grown taller than me. "Jase. You will always be my first baby. No one is replacing you. Don't you want me to be happy with someone else? Or have another baby? Don't you want to be an older brother? Be an uncle?"

"Of course I do Mom. I know I over reacted. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. So that means you are marrying him?" He said. I nodded. He sighed," ok. As long as you happy. I'm happy."

"I love you, son. More than you'll ever know." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I wiped his tears with tissue before wiping my own. He smiled.

We walked out probably with a stronger bond. "Listen, man. I'm sorry that I reacted that way. Just know if you don't treat her right I will kill you. Gang leader or not. Letting you know now." I smiled.

"No worries, Grace. I could never and will never do that." He grunted out.

Jase only replied, "I will keep you to that."

"Now that you are pregnant, you can't do certain missions. Or come to work on certain month." Anderson said.

"I know. That's the bad news." They only laughed at my childish behavior. We spent the rest of the day telling people. They took it well.


End file.
